


3 Unread Messages

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean W. - 1 Unread Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/gifts).



Hey kid. I know life is shit sometimes. Trust me, I know. But listen, you've got to keep trying. Keep going. God knows I try. And I know, I know I'm not the best influence on you. When I get stuck, I drink and get pissed. You do better then me, though. I know you do. So stick to it. Tell the shitty people around you to fuck off, and if anyone gives you trouble, you know I'll be there to take them out. Here's to you kid, hope your life sucks less real soon.


	2. Sam W. - 1 Unread Message

Hey, it's Sam. I heard you were having a rough time. Listen, I got ahold of Deans phone, and as much as he tries, he's only half right. It's ok to cry and throw a fit sometimes. You don't have to hang in there all the time. You're entitled to your bad day. Go get yourself a soft blanket and your favorite snack. Just relax, and let it out if you need to stop being strong for a day. I know how it is, and trust me, holding it all in doesn't help. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you, ok? Me and Dean. Hope you're feeling better soon.


	3. Castiel - 1 Unread Message

Hello, it's Castiel. Do I have the correct phone number? I believe I do, but I suppose I won't know until I send you this message. I understand that you had a bad day. Sam told me sometimes people just become sad, or angry, and I've found that despite how I try, I can't cure it. :'( . He informed me that I should try to speak to you, but I'm not sure what to say. I can try to cheer you up with emoticons, but I've been informed your cell phone doesn't recieve them well.  
€||>  
That's a bee. Do you like bees? Bees cheered me up exponentially when I was under the influence of Sams hallucinations. I hope this has served to cheer you up too. If you need me, just pray for me. I may not be able to come, but I will always be around to hear and listen. ;) Thats an ear, or a winking face.


End file.
